School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts
Schol-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts (スクールサイドのリザーバー: クロニクルズオブハーツ (心臓の年代記), Sukūrusaido no Rizābā: Kuronikuruzu Obu Hātsu (Shinzō no Nendai-ki)) is the sixth installment of the School-Side Reservoirs Spin-Off series to School-Side Chronicles. Chronicles of Hearts is a role-playing videogame and the first game installment of the School-Side Reservoirs series. Chronicles of Hearts centers around the 16-year old Haru Ryuusei, who in actuality is the Guardian of Origin as well as the Guardians of Hearts connection to the School-Side Chronicles world. Chronicles of Hearts took place not long after School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Miracles happened. School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts released a sequel called School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts 2 - Victory as a part of its continuity and an anime adaptation called School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts The Animation. Gameplay 'World Map' 'Ranks' Main Article: Nation Ranks Ranks are distributed through capital cities of a nation and surrounding cities that accumulates into global ranks for a major division of a shareholder. 'Item Synthesis' Item Synthesis allows the player to develop items that can be used by the characters. These include consumables, weapons, or installers. 'Nationchats' Main Article: Nationchat The Nationchat system serves as a communication system on each nation. Talking to someone on the Nationchat may trigger events. 'Affection System' Main Article: Affection System (CoH) The Affection System is a gameplay mechanic featured in Chronicles of Hearts. It determines the relationships between Haru and certain characters. The Affection may affect certain outcomes on the main story. 'Battle Gameplay' Main Article: Battle mechanics of School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts 'Dungeon Gameplay' The Dungeon features the enemy contact encounter. When the player contacts with the enemy, a battle ensues. Depending on the type of contact, the player or enemy will gain an advantage on the turn. A dungeon may contain more than up to two sections. Each section contains treasure(s) and gather spots for certain items. There is one hidden treasure for each section of a dungeon, which can be gathered by using the Treasure Search ability. Gather spots and hidden treasures respawn every time the player exits the dungeon. Some events take place in a dungeon. Approaching a crystal (denoted by a red diamond marker on the map) will trigger an event. Setting Characters Playable Characters Guardians of Hearts *'Haru Ryuusei' (流星・ハル, Ryūsei Haru) *'Neptune' (ネプテューヌ, Nepuchūnu) *'Itsuki Ryuusei' (流星・イツキ, Ryūsei Itsuki) *'Kaichi Orikasa' (折笠・嘉一, Orikasa Kaichi) *'Olivia Petrillo' (オーリビア・ペトリロ, Ōribia Petoriro) *'Kiiru' (キール, Kīru) *'Rea Ryuusei' (流星・レア, Ryūsei Rea) *'Aoi and Momo Orikasa' (折笠・モモ, Orikasa Momo ;折笠・葵, Orikasa Aoi) *'Makoto Koizumi' (小泉・マコト, Koizumi Makoto) Origin Characters *'Roku Klein' (ロク・クライン, Roku Kurain) *'Vanitas' (ヴァニタス, Vanitasu) *'Mai' (マイ, Mai) *'Rini Valens' (リニ・ヴァレンス, Rini Varensu) *'Sora Lhant' (ソラ・ラント, Sora Ranto) *'Riku Aria' (リク ・アリア, Riku Aria) *'Azure' (アズール, Azūru) Oracles of Hearts *'Histoire' *'Takeru Nishizawa' *'Kei Jinguji' *'Chika Hakozaki' Antagonists *'Magic the Witch' *'Judge the Reaper' *'Brave the Knight' *'Trick the Snake' *'Linda'/'Underling' *'Warechu' *'Deity of Sin', Arfoire Story Prologue Chapter 1: A Fallen Guardian Chapter 2: The Other Three Chapter 3: Neptune's Purpose Chapter 4: Siblings Chapter 5: Awakening of the Shadows Chapter 6: Simple and Clean Chapter 7: Unbreakable Chains Chapter 8: Brand New Days Another: All the Evils In the World Endings Main Article: School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts Endings School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts features a total of 3 endings, the Good Ending, the True Ending, and the Darkening Ending. The Good Ending may have an event extension depending on the player's actions. A total of 5 extentions can be seen through the good ending if certain requirements are met. Sequel and Anime Adaptation Category:School-Side Chronicles Category:School-Side Reservoirs Category:Spin-Offs Category:Games Category:Fan creation Category:Chronicles of Hearts series